


He Hears Me Best When I Can't Speak

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a horrible day, but Kurt knows how to make him feel better. D/s, sub!Blaine, Bondage<br/>For this prompt on the kink meme: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/10780.html?thread=17672732#t17672732 asking for a loving D/s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hears Me Best When I Can't Speak

Of course it’s raining. It’s just one more way to make a lousy day even worse. Kurt and I came to New York to follow our dreams and I’ve spent another day getting rejected. 

I enter the apartment to see Kurt sprawled on the bed, a textbook and some note cards spread out around him. Our studio isn’t much, but it’s in Manhattan and that was our first priority. Burt wasn’t really thrilled with our living arrangements at first, but it’s not like we can afford a two bedroom apartment.

Being home with Kurt helps a little, but I still feel defeated. I know my face is red and my shoulders are hunched. I’m soaked. I must look like a mess, because Kurt takes one look in my direction and slides his textbook onto the floor. I tug at my hair for what has to be the hundredth time today.

“Stop, “ he says. His voice isn’t raised but his tone is firm “come and sit on my lap, B. I want you to talk to me. Are you ready to talk to me?”

I am. Kurt will make it better; he always takes such good care of me. While I walk over to the bed he digs through the side table and puts a few things on the bed next to him. Clearly he knows exactly what kind of day I had. I slide onto his lap and rest my forehead on his neck, just breathing in the smell of him and his cologne makes me feel so much better. He doesn’t care that I’m wet, which just shows how much he’s matured in the three years since high school. 

Kurt runs a gentle hand through my hair, “Tell me what happened today, love.”

I melt just a little more into him and whisper, “I had three more auditions today. I barely even got to sing.”

Kurt’s arms fold around me, his grip is firm. I couldn’t move if I wanted to, but that is the last thing I want. “What did they say?”

I take a deep breath and even I can hear how shaky it sounds. “The first one said I was too short, the next one too ethnic,“ I whisper and Kurt growls a little bit. It’s both completely hot and completely adorable. Perfectly Kurt. 

“And the third one?”

I bury my face in his neck as much as I can and close my eyes, I can’t look at him.

“He offered me a call-back if I’d give him a blowjob,” I say, tensing. I know Kurt won’t be mad at me, but he’ll be mad.

“Sonofabitch!” I wonder if Kurt knows how much he takes after his dad when he’s pissed off. “Does he think he’s in some 80s soap!” He punches the bed next to him, but then exhales and kisses the top of my head. “What did you do?” he asks.

“I didn’t say anything and walked out, just like we talked about,” I answer, glad that I hadn’t let my temper get the best of me. I could tell Kurt was pleased, “You did good, B. I’m proud of you.”

The praise warms me, but today was so hard. “What if I’m just not good enough? I can’t get a job performing and it’s been months. Nobody wants me,” I say.

“If you still haven’t gotten anything in six months we’ll talk about it, but you can’t give up on your dream yet. No matter what we will find a way for you to perform. And don’t ever think that nobody wants you. I want you so much. Always.” I know he’s right, and I love how he says the last part like it’s the simplest thing in the world. I think to him it actually is.

“Yes, Kurt. I love you,” I say into his ear. 

He smiles and picks up the simple silver cuff he’d laid out on the bed earlier, “I want to show you how much I want you tonight. Let me take care of you?”

We both know that things had already started when he stopped me from pulling out my hair and held me close, but actually offering my cuff and asking was in our agreement and it works for us.

“Yes sir,” I say holding out my arm. He holds it to his chest for a moment, “What is your safe word?”

“Lima,” I reply, waiting for the next question.

“Is there anything I shouldn’t do tonight besides our hard limits?”

“No sir,” I say, and he pulls my arm away from him and slips the cuff around my wrist.

“Good boy. Now, I want you to go take a hot shower and put on those black silk boxers I gave you for our anniversary.”

“Thank you sir,” I tell him and head towards the bathroom. I don’t have to worry about dealing with this tonight. I just have to do as I’m told and we’ll get through it together.

It feels good to be under the warm water. I take extra care to wash all of the gel out of my hair, because I know that Kurt likes it natural. We haven’t really been doing this stuff very long, with the cuff and all. I knew people did this of course, and it always got me hot when Kurt was, well, determined to get his way in bed.

I just never thought of it in a formal sense, until there was a feature on one of the more adult blogs I follow. It was written by a submissive, talking about what he and his master get out their relationship. It just made so much sense to me, and when I showed it to Kurt I know that he understood too. We did some research; we tried some stuff, and talked a lot about all of it. I don’t think we’ll be one of those couples who do it all the time, it’s just not us. Still, sometimes it’s exactly what we need.

I get out of the shower and dry off, moving towards the closet to find what Kurt told me to wear. He’s changed into a pair of black yoga pants and I take a minute to admire the contrast against his pale skin. I can feel his eyes on me as I look through the drawers and it warms me up more than the shower did. I make sure to bend over more than strictly necessary to pull them out of the drawer and I hear an appreciative noise from the bed. I slip them on and go over to Kurt, he has the pillows arranged on the bed with a movie ready to go. That’s not all he has ready.

When I get to the bed Kurt pulls me back onto his lap and covers my mouth with his. It’s firm, but not harsh, and I let myself forget everything else and concentrate on making him feel good. 

We’re both breathing heavy when Kurt pulls back and brushes his hand across my cheek. “We’re going to watch a movie, love. You don’t need to do or say anything so I’m going to help you with that.”

“Yes, Kurt. Thank you,” I say, blushing a little. I can’t explain very well why I like the gag. It takes pressure off me somehow, not to have to say the right things. I often think Kurt understands why I need it better than I do.

“I love you, B. You belong to me, and I’m going to take care of you. What do you do if you want to be let out of the gag? Keep in mind I’ll be tying your hands as well,” he says, watching me closely to make sure we are on the same page.

I know he can hear the little excited gasp I can’t help making, I know he’s waiting for that kind of reaction before he moves forward. “I’ll hum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, sir.”

“Good boy,” he says and I smile, “Open your mouth.” I do and he picks up the gag from the bed and places the ball in my mouth. It’s not very big, otherwise my jaw would ache. It’s just enough. Kurt fixes the straps behind me and brushes my cheek again. “Beautiful,” he says and I believe him. 

“Come and stretch out on the bed, lay on your side facing the tv,” Kurt says and while I hate to leave his lap, I’m eager to see what he has in mind. Once I scramble onto the bed I let Kurt adjust my hands and help prop the pillows under my head. 

He sits at my feet for a minute, just running his hands up and down my calves and rubbing at my feet every so often. It feels really nice after all the walking I did today. When he stops touching my legs I feel the slip of silk around my ankles and I close my eyes again to concentrate on the feeling. Kurt ties my ankles together and kisses right above the knotted scarf before sliding up the bed.

I can feel him settle behind me and reach under my arms. His slim frame feels solid behind me and I relax into it as he strokes my arms like he touched my legs. Soon the feeling of the silk is back and he winds the scarf around my wrists several times before tying it off so my hands are bound in front of me on the bed. 

He squeezes my shoulder and leans over so his lips are right at my ear, “You love this don’t you, B? Totally helpless, and all mine. Such a good boy, tied up in my bed. I’m going to make you beg tonight, but first we’re going to watch a movie.

We do watch a movie, sort of. He puts a movie on anyhow. I couldn’t tell you the plot, just some generic romantic comedy. It’s not like I’m paying attention, how can I when Kurt keeps teasing me?

He starts pretty simply. A kiss on my shoulder every couple minutes, a squeeze of his hand on my hip. It’s nice, being this close to him. We don’t always have time to just be together. As the movie goes on he takes it further. Open mouthed kisses across my neck, his fingers rubbing and pinching my nipples. I’ve pretty much been half-hard since he put the gag in and by now there is nothing half way about it. I want to touch Kurt too, but I still can’t move so I just force out a noise between a whimper and a moan around the gag instead. 

“Relax and enjoy sweetheart. You can show me how much you like my cock later. Right now you are mine to do what I want with, and I want to play a bit.” Kurt’s voice is so low, and I can tell he’s as into this as I am. 

One of his hands is beneath us, gripping my upper arm firmly. It’s keeping me grounded, and making it easier for me to slip away with him at the same time. His other hand has moved down and is tracing circles on my thighs. If that wasn’t enough to drive me crazy he shifts and uses one finger to trace up the back of my boxers and I whimper again. I hear him chuckle. The next thing I know his hand is wrapped around my throat. He doesn’t use any pressure, he never does. That simple thing, that clear show of his power over me at that moment makes me crazier and hotter than anything else. Before I can even think I’m wiggling to try to rub my ass against his cock.

 

Before I can get there he pulls back and swats my ass, “No, love. Not yet.”

This time my moan is so loud Kurt’s eyebrows go up. “You liked that didn’t you, baby?” He’s not really asking of course, he knows I love it. “Hmm, well I think if you want me to do that you are going to have to earn it,” he says running a hand up my side and gently pulling me up so I’m on my knees. We’re still on the bed, my ankles tied behind me and my hands in front. Now I can see him again. I can see the look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants. I want to please him so badly. He can read me like a book.

“I think you need something bigger in that beautiful mouth of yours. We don’t want the neighbors to know how desperate you are for my cock,” he’s smirking as he reaches around and loosens the gag, easing it out of my mouth to hang loosely from my neck in case he wants to use it again later. 

I flex my jaw a little to get used to the feeling of normal again. When I look up he’s holding a bottle of water he must have left on the table. He holds it to my lips and lets me drink a bit. My mouth is always dry after having the rubber there for so long. Once I’ve had enough he pulls the bottle back and uses his thumb to trace a few wayward drops from my chin. 

“Now, my good boy, you are going to suck my cock. If you do a good job I’ll give you the spanking you are so fucking needy for,” he says, fingers still tracing my jaw.

“Thank you sir,” I say and my voice is low with anticipation.

“Tell me how much you want this, B. Let me hear you say it,” he says, and after years together he still looks at me like he wonders how I can possibly be real.

“I want to suck you, Kurt. Please sir. I want to feel you big and hot and hard on my tongue. I want to make you feel good. I want you to be happy. Please let me suck you sir, anything,” I say, panting by the end. He knows how good this is for me.

“You always make me happy, sweetheart. Now let’s put that sweet mouth of yours to use,” he says and puts a hand on my shoulder to guide me forward so I’m resting on my bound hands with my head in his lap. It’s so good to stretch my mouth around his cock and hear him groan. I love doing this for him, getting this kind of reaction out of him.

Kurt is a wonderful person, but the fact that he is especially blessed below the belt is definitely something I consider a bonus. I have no idea how he gets all of this into his skinny jeans. The first time we got naked together I stopped and stared until he snapped his fingers in front of my face. He was so embarrassed about everything then, but we’ve grown past that together and now it’s just another way that he’s the perfect man for me.

I swallow and try to take more of him in my mouth. He sighs above me and I can feel his hand in my hair, not pulling enough to be painful, but firm and showing me the slow steady rhythm he wants from me right now. I love taking my time, so I pull back and use my tongue on his shaft and dip my head further to slide it across his balls before taking him down my throat again slowly. 

“Such a talent. Only for me, my sweet boy. You love having my big hard cock in your mouth don’t you? You’ll take it any way you can get it. You’ve got to have it don’t you, B? You need it. Take it all, baby,” he says and I can tell how far gone he is the less eloquent and more direct he gets. We agreed to no demeaning nicknames, we take enough of that from the world at large after all. He always keeps his promise. I’m not his bitch, slut, or whore, I’m just his. 

I speed up then, completely aware that with my legs and hands bound like this I can’t get any contact on my own erection which by this point is so hard it’s nearly painful. It’s probably for the best, Kurt hasn’t given me permission to come yet. 

By now my whole body is rocking back and forth as I take his cock in and out of my mouth. It’s a fast rhythm, but I know if I can add just a little bit it will be even better for him. I start humming low in my throat, nothing in particular, just letting the vibrations carry up around him. I know I’ve succeeded when I hear him say,”Fuck yes, sweetheart.” 

He holds my head still now and thrusts his hips, totally controlling the pace. It’s so good and I make sure to tilt my head so he’s feeling my tongue and the clench of my throat on every stroke. Before he can say anything else it’s over and I eagerly swallow around him until he’s completely spent. I rest my head on his thigh while he comes down, his hands sliding through my hair slowly. 

When he’s able to focus again he wraps his arms around me and lays me out on my back. He talks quietly in my ear, “You make me feel so good. That was amazing, love. You did such a good job you definitely deserve a reward.”

He kisses me slow and deep and I love it. Such a simple thing, but so much at the same time. He places one last peck on my lips before sliding the gag back up into my mouth. I moan as he adjusts it and he slides the scarf off my wrists. He looks at them carefully before placing a kiss on the inside of each one, “Just checking, I don’t want it too tight. Now lay down on your stomach with your arms over your head,” he says and I obey quickly. He uses both scarves this time to tie my arms to the headboard and places a pillow under my hips. Kurt found the beautiful iron bed at a thrift store when we first moved in together. Its convenience for our current activities is strictly a happy coincidence. 

He leaves my feet free this time and soon he’s straddling my back. I feel his hand running across my back and every brush of his fingers is like fire. I love and hate that he’s teasing me like this. As he moves down I feel his fingers slide under the waistband of my boxers and slide them down my legs. I’m completely exposed to him now, and I’m so far gone I can barely think. 

I can feel his hands on me. I can feel the sheets underneath me brushing against my nipples and my cock. I can feel the how solid the gag is in my mouth and how tight the silk is around my wrists. Kurt finally runs his hands over my bare ass and it’s almost too much. He leans forward and says, “You look so hot like this B, laid out for me to take like this. You’ve been so good tonight you don’t have to hold back. Just let go when you’re ready. Nod if you understand.”

I bob my head up and down, but before I can think about rubbing against the mattress the first slap hits me right where my ass meets my thigh. Oh, god. If the little touches on my back were good nothing compares to how it feels when Kurt spanks me. Another hit, to the fuller part of my cheeks this time, and his hand drifts down across my skin before pulling away. Three sharp hits all in the same place and the sounds that slip around the gag are constant now. I’m just letting myself enjoy the sensation, it’s painful yes, but I know Kurt will never actually hurt me.

Each time his hand connects with my body my cock is pushed against the mattress and it’s bringing me almost to the edge. After each set of swats I can feel Kurt’s slim, cool hands caressing my heated skin. It’s just about the hottest thing I have ever felt. A couple more hits, before a finger traces lightly between my cheeks and I just plain writhe on the bed pushing for more contact. I think Kurt laughs again and I feel a slick finger against my entrance. 

“Yeah, that’s it baby. You look so good with your ass red. I can’t help but want to fill it up,” he says. He’s hard again, of course. There are certain benefits to being a twenty-one year old guy after all. He adds another finger before long and the two together are almost perfect. I feel the fullness in my mouth and in my ass and it’s so very good. He slides one more finger into me and I’m practically shaking with need. I like a little stretch when we do it like this, but three fingers is the absolute minimum before I can take what Kurt has to give me. Finally I think I’m ready and Kurt must agree, but before he enters me he flips me over. He’s leaning over me now, set up between my legs and he cups my jaw firmly. 

“I want you to keep your eyes open the whole time. You need to look at me, sweetheart. I want to see your face when you come for me, B.”

I force myself to meet his eyes, and if I could barely manage a coherent thought before the chance is gone now. He slides into me and this is just so intense. I can see so much love and want in his eyes it takes my breath away. He doesn’t waste time and sets up a solid pace, adjusting his angle so he’s brushing over that spot with each movement and it’s enough to blur my vision. Still, I keep my eyes on his like he told me too. He’s so good to me and takes such good care of me. I know I won’t be able to take this much longer. Finally as he thrusts he reaches up and slides one slick hand up my cock. That’s all I can handle, that one stroke. I’m coming so hard that I’m physically arching off of the bed and all I can see is white. I have a vague sense that he is thrusting harder and then he’s coming inside of me and I’m still shaking with the feeling of both of our orgasms. 

After a moment he very carefully pulls out of me and shifts to one side. He gently removes the gag. The water is back and I drink eagerly. I can feel him slipping the scarves off of my wrists and rubbing my arms a little before bringing them down to wrap around his body. He moves closer and puts one arm under me using the other to push back the sweat-soaked curls that have fallen across my forehead. 

“That was incredible, you are incredible. Just rest for now, I’ll get something to clean us up in a minute,” he says, resting his head on my chest. I smile down at him. I don’t think I’d be able to move my body right now even if I wanted to. All my muscles just feel warm and limp and it’s the most amazing thing.

A few minutes later he does get up and returns with a warm wash cloth. He will have cleaned himself up in the bathroom, he always does. He washes the sweat from my face before running the cloth down to my chest and the mess drying on my stomach. He finishes cleaning me up, careful of how sensitive I am at this point and tosses the wet cloth in the vague direction of the hamper. He kisses me softly and smiles, “I love you so much, do you feel better now?”

“Yes, Kurt. I needed that, thank you. I love you too,” I answer honestly, barely able to keep my eyes open.

He shakes his head as my eyelids flutter again, “Sleep now, love. Tomorrow you’ll go audition until somebody realizes how special you are.”

“Yes, Kurt,” I reply, drifting off to sleep with his arms around me and a smile on my face.


End file.
